Best Friends Forgive and Forget
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Blaine and Kurt take the break up hard, so this is how I believe should happen...even after someone cheated on you. Its a Klaine break up scenario. May not always be a happy ending?


They were all chatting and discussing their school musical - Grease, Finn taking centre stage, being in charge, passing on his post-graduate wisdom. Everyone was in buzz. Well everyone except one Blaine Anderson. He was sitting alone at the back of the room, ignoring the happy banter about how to make the Fun House actually move or what type of hair gel they should use to make their hair like cement. He sighed as he looked at the same wallpaper on his phone he'd been looking at for the past half hour. His wallpaper of him and Kurt, dressed in their Senior Prom outfits, Kurt's arms around his shoulders, on hand wrapped in the lovely curls that graced Blaine's head as he was planting a delicate kiss upon his cheek while Blaine's arms were securely around Kurt's waste, pulling him close to his chest; never wanting to let him go.

Why did he have to go and do something so _stupid_ and as _careless_ as sleeping around with Eli. He could never forgive himself, and the way Kurt looked at him; in disgust and anger, and thinking it was Sebastian too...that made everything worse. Kurt! Kurt – he was his soul mate, his one true love! They were supposed to go to NYADA together, become Broadways stars, get married and live happily ever after! And he had ruined it all by cheating on him because he forgot that Kurt needed him as much as he needed Kurt! How could he be so selfish? He was the one who told Kurt to follow his dreams and go to New York, but no he was being a self centred wuss because he needed some relief. He didn't realise how much Kurt meant to him till he was gone.

Fin had told them that Kurt had come back for a while to catch up with Burt and Carole as well as seeing some of the New Directions, which he had yet to do so. Blaine needed to explain himself. But on every attempt on trying to speak to Kurt was ruined. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the Hummel-Hudson residence, not without a disappointed Carole and Finn; a crying heartbroken Kurt, and a loaded shotgun of Burt Hummel being there. Kurt managed to swiftly escape him form attempts in Lima Bean, Between the Sheets, and the Lima Mall. Heck, he managed to avoid him at the garage too when his car needed fixing. Kurt was doing his best to remove Blaine form his life, and it hurt.

It wasn't until the night of Grease Kurt finally managed to show himself to Blaine, who was both shocked, surprised and guilt ridden upon seeing the beautiful boy. "Kurt I-" he began until Kurt raised a hand for him to stop.

"Blaine, you hurt me. You hurt me pretty bad. You lied to me, and cheated on me, took my trust in you and practically threw it away. And i have to know here you try and explain yourself to me. How do you think that makes me feel?" he glared at him.

"Kurt...I-I'm so s-sorry..." Blaine began to cry, he screwed up so bad, and he would give anything to get back what they had.

"Yeah, I get it! You're sorry...Now! But when you were there have sex with that guy, did you ever once think how it would affect our relationship? Did you once think how it would ruin our future? Did you once think how you would break my heart?" Kurt questioned as he broke down into tears. Blaine was now even more depressed as there was a time he could comfort Kurt and dry his tears, but now, no he was the cause of them.

"I regret everything I did Kurt, everything. You are the most important thing to me and I love you! It was a stupid hook up and i was wrong and carless and...God, Kurt! I'm so sorry!" Blaine pleaded; try to grasp Kurt's hand which was sharply pulled out of reach.

"No! Don't touch me! You know i have been in love with you long before you even noticed. Since that stupid rendition of Blackbird at Dalton, but I loved you back when you were serenading Jeremiah! Or kissing Rachel! I have been nothing but loyal to you and you go and pull a stunt like this! So please stop calling me! Stop texting me! Just leave me alone! I'm not ready to forgive you so stop trying to force me too!" Kurt ended with that note before turning on his heel and storming away, leaving Blaine calling his name through tear red eyes.

It wasn't until five weeks later, before they were about to go on for Regionals he got a call from him. His heart was racing, but even so he answered it. "K-Kurt?" his voice was already breaking.

"_Hey, Blaine...I was calling to see how sectionals were going?" _he could sense the falseness in his voice.

"Good, pretty good. We're about to go on..." he smiled as he heard Kurt's laugh.

"_Well, I wish you luck, you and the rest of the New Directions"_

"Thanks, I'll tell them, they'll be over the moon..." he heard Kurt sigh and he followed, both felt tense and knew what had to be said.

"_Blaine, listen...I want to say how important you are in my life, and that you're my best friend, I need you..." _Blaine was sobbing when listening to Kurt still wanting him in his life, his best friend.

"You're my best friend too Kurt..."

"_I...I think we should talk...in person, because things need to be said, and it can't be done over the phone!" _Kurt quickly announced; Blaine was nodding along even though he knew Kurt couldn't see him. The AP system suddenly went off announcing the New Directions. _"Well, gotta go Blaine...good luck!" _Kurt hurried.

"Kurt! Wait!" but the line was dead. He sighed looking at the blank screen. He shook his head as Sam called his name to get into position.

It was a couple of weeks since the phone call and Blaine was stilling on a bench in the park waiting. Kurt had sent him a text saying to meet him there to have that talk. Blaine had two coffees in hand, still remembering Kurt order by heart. "Hey, you still remember..." an angelic voice called from over his shoulder. He turned to see Kurt smiling, looking at the coffee in hand.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" he gave a tight smile, scooting over to give Kurt so seating space. He sighed heavily as Kurt sat and taking a long sip from his still hot coffee. Reluctantly he turned to see Kurt looking at him. "So, we need that talk..." be begun.

"Yeah...we do" Blaine solemnly nodded.

"Blaine, please listen carefully when I say this-"

"Can I say something first?" Blaine quickly cut in. Kurt looked shocked but nodded never the less. "Kurt, I am so, so, so sorry for what I did! I was stupid, and careless, and pathetic and completely selfish! And I know it was a mistake! A mistake because I know you're the one for me...and I'm so freaking sorry!" he was crying once again. Kurt looked at him with open eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't make out.

"I know..." Blaine's mouth opened in shock. "I know you're sorry Blaine. I believe you when you said it was a stupid mistake and I think I'm ready to forgive you..." Blaine broke into a big smile.

"Kurt, I-"he leant in for a hug but Kurt abruptly stopped him, his brow slightly frowning, breaking Blaine's smile.

"Blaine, I said I would forgive you...I never said we were getting back together" he stated, sadly but Blaine understood. They could never get back that kind of relationship so he needs to accept it. "But, I still want my best friend, Blaine. So please, can you be my best friend?" Kurt asked, with hope in his voice.

Blaine looked back up into those beautiful eyes, and in his mind and heart he knew he was doing the right thing. He did need to let go, and with Kurt wanting to be his best friend again, he would be ok. "Yeah...yeah we can" he gave a small smile as Kurt now accepted his hug.

They may not be boyfriends but Blaine was glad Kurt still wanted to be in his life never the less, and he would eventually get over him. But right now thy hug was the best thing in the world.


End file.
